1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine that executes games using game media such as coins or bills, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional slot machine, such as one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.6604999B2 is known, in which, payout is made for the rearrangement of a winning combination on a payline on a display or for the rearrangement of a predetermined number or more of predetermined symbols on the display.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No.6,093,102A, a slot machine is disclosed, which makes payout when a winning combination is rearranged on a payline the pattern of which can be increased in number by user's selection.
These slot machines make payout in accordance with a payout rate of a payout table determined in advance and the advent of a slot machine comprising new entertainment properties is desired.